mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jennifer Paige
Jennifer Paige (born September 3 1973) is an American singer-songwriter, who rose to stardom in the early years of teen-pop spree and is probably best remembered for her 1998 pop-hit Crush. Biography Jennifer Paige was born into a musical family in Marietta, Georgia, just outside Atlanta. She began singing at the age of five at local coffeehouses and restaurants with her older brother Chance Scoggins. She continued to Pebblebrook Highschool to study dance, voice and performing arts. At the age 17 she relocated to Los Angeles and toured the country with a top 40 covers act Joe's Band. In August 1996, she performed in front of 50,000 people at the Olympic Games in her hometown Atlanta. The same year Paige teamed up with producer Andy Goldmark, known for his ability to create hits and develop new, rising stars. They began with a rebirth to Aretha Franklin's classic Chain of Fools with a dance version. The record instantly came to the attention of the German indie label Edel Records, whose president, Jonathan First, was searching for a fresh-faced pop act to establish overseas presence. He was so impressed by Paige's effort that he flew to Los Angeles and gave her a record contract. Crush In 1998, Goldmark and Paige finished Crush. It became a local hit in the Los Angeles area and another record deal with Hollywood Records was followed by a worldwide success. "Crush" reached number one in Australia and New Zealand, number two in Canada, number three in the U.S., and number four in the UK. In August, "Crush" was certified gold in the U.S. for sales of 500,000 copies. Debut album (Jennifer Paige) Her debut album Jennifer Paige was released in August of 1998 and consisted of guitar-driven mid-tempo songs such as Questions, Between You and Me, Get to Me and Just to Have You. Critics took notice of her voice and Billborad declared that "Paige succeeds in the nearly impossible task of oozing smouldering sensuality without resorting to typical groans and moans, instead, she uses her notably flexible vocal range to convey the emotion of the tune...As a result, she breathes a refreshing intensity into the song". The album was followed by two other singles, Sober and Always You; the latter reaching #6 at the Billboard Dance Chart but the singles failed to make an impact on the radio or on the pop charts. In the summer of 2000, Jennifer Paige recorded a new song Beautiful for the soundtrack to the film "Autumn in New York". Positively Somewhere )]] During her few years off from the studio Jennifer Paige toured, sang for the pope at the Vatican, did a gig in the World Music Awards and promoted her music. It took over three years from Jennifer Paige to release a new record. Her second album Positively Somewhere was premiered by a cover of the Bardot single "These Days" and the album was released in September of 2001 in United States. It wasn't noticed until its European and Asian release in Summer of 2002 due to a lack of promotion by her American label. The European release launched a modest hit, a cover of Plumb's "Stranded". Although the single Edel dropped never topped the sales-charts, it made an instant impact to the radios in countries such as Germany, Italy, Poland, Spain and Scandinavia. Positively Somewhere cracked Top 10 in Japan and both singles became solid radiohits all over Asia. Due to the poor sales the labels refused to release further singles. Positively Somewhere altered Jennifer Paige's image into an even more sophisticated direction. Flowers: The Jennifer Paige Hits Collection In 2003 Edel released Flowers: The Jennifer Paige Hits Collection as a result of her parting ways with her record label. In October of the same year, Paige admitted she was no longer with either Hollywood Records or Edel Records. Since then, Paige has been working on her next record writing and recording with some of the top artists in NY, CA and Nashville. Augusta, Gone soundtrack In April 2006 Jennifer Paige's song "The Calling" was chosen by Lifetime Television for their made-for-TV movie, "Augusta, Gone", based on the book of the same name.[http://www.lifetimetv.com/movies/originals/augustagone.php Lifetime Television article on Augusta, Gone] Discography Albums *''Jennifer Paige'' (1998) *''Positively Somewhere'' (2001) *''Flowers The Hits Collection (2003) *''Best Kept Secret (2006) - Coming soon Singles * "Chain of Fools" (1997) * "Crush" (1998) — #1 AUS, NZ; #2 CAN; #3 U.S.; #4 UK * "Sober" (1999) — #50 NZ; #68 UK * "Always You" (1999) * "Beautiful" Autumn in New York Soundtrack (2000) * "These Days" (2001) * "Stranded" (2002) Music videos * Crush * Sober * Always You * Stranded External links *Fansite in English and Spanish *MySpace Music * *Jennifer Paige Fansite with Lyrics and Videos Footnotes Paige, Jennifer Paige, Jennifer Paige, Jennifer Paige, Jennifer Paige, Jennifer Paige, Jennifer Paige, Jennifer de:Jennifer Paige id:Jennifer Paige fi:Jennifer Paige